


A yandere's tale (Mettaton Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yandere Simulator
Genre: Flowey is Kokona, Gen, Le murder-suiside, Mettaton is yandere-chan, Papyrus is senpai, Sans is basically Saki, Yandere-Human-Tale Au, but he hates Flowey, its yansim theres death involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically yansim, but with human-tale.</p><p> </p><p>I made this AU, if anyone else did, I'm sorry, I had no idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	A yandere's tale (Mettaton Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster is Sans and Papyrus' last name is Gaster in this Au thought I'd bring that up

Sans was hesitant following Mettaton, but he wanted to show him something cool. He realized it was a huge mistake as he was tranquilized. He woke up to Mettaton in front of him. "why are you doing this? what did i ever do to you." Sans spat at him. Metta just scoffed. "how long are you going to keep me here?...forever?" Sans asked realizing there was no way he could escape. Mettaton smirked "Not forever, but a night." Before he torchered Sans. "n-no what are you doing?! stay back! NO!!" Sans shouted before he was knocked out. When Mettaton came down in the morning, Sans' eyes looked emotionless. "I'll do anything" he said. Mettaton smirked, and brought him to school, putting him behind a bush next to the gate. "i'm nothing." He murmured "nothing matters." He said after a few seconds. "i should die." He said a few seconds later. Mettaton smirked, gave him the knife and said "Do it." He was referring to what he told Sans to do. Kill Flowey Dreemurr. "kill. kill. kill." He murmured getting up, hunching over, and walk-stomping over to Flowey. "Sans!!! What are you doing?!" Papyrus asked his older brother, who just ignored him and went straight to Flowey. "Hey what are you-" Flowey was grabbed and thrown to the ground by Sans. Sans went down with him, and landed on him. "H-hey you smiley trash bag, this isn't funny!!" Flowey shouted angerly. Sans repeatedly stabbed Flowey, not caring that everyone was staring at them in shock. He stabbed four times extra after Flowey stopped screaming and moving. Someone was about to apprehend Sans before he stabbed himself in the neck, taking it out, then bleeding out, his corpse landing on Flowey's. Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Grillby, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel all stood in shock. They were the closest to him. Now Sans was gone. Flowey was gone. They were both gone. Papyrus looked like he was going to cry. He pulled out his phone, calling someone, and whispering something quickly to them. He never came back. And Mettaton didn't get his happy ending

*HEARTBROKEN*

**Author's Note:**

> Sans: referred to as "that kid that killed a guy then himself" after this event
> 
>  
> 
> There's also a fucking bird performing it's mating call outside my window ugh


End file.
